The present invention relates generally to a feeding apparatus, and more particularly to a support structure for supporting a feeding vessel in an elevated position and providing a storage compartment for foodstuff.
It has been found that the health of a dog or other such pet, can be improved by providing a feeding position which is raised above the ground or floor. This reduces or eliminates the need for the dog to position its head downward during feeding. Among the benefits of an elevated feeding position are that the dog swallows less air during feeding. Moreover, dogs suffering from arthritis can feed with reduced pain. Overall, an elevated feeding position provides a more comfortable and convenient feeding position.
While there are structures known in the prior art which provide an elevated position for a feeding vessel, these structures have many significant disadvantages. The disadvantages include feeding vessels which are fixed to the support structure, or feeding vessels which have curved bottom surfaces. These types of feeding vessels are inconvenient to fill with foodstuff, such as dog food or water. Moreover, such feeding vessels cannot be placed on the ground or floor for use separate from the support structure.
Many of the prior art support structures rely upon the use of ballast material to provide stability (e.g., to prevent sliding). Moreover, some prior art support structures use detachable legs, which may become unstable during prolonged use. In addition, prior art support structures do not allow for stacking, so as to reduce the amount of space needed by a retailer to store the support structures.
Another disadvantage of prior art support structures is that they do not provide a means for conveniently storing foodstuff in the feeding vessel prior to dispensing. Accordingly, additional space is required for food storage, since this foodstuff must be stored in its original packaging (e.g., a bag or box) or in a separate container.
According to the present invention there is provided a pet feeding system including a support structure and a detachable feeding vessel, wherein said support structure supports the feeding vessel at a position elevated above the ground or floor.
An advantage of the present invention is the provision of a pet feeding system wherein the feeding vessel is detachable from the support structure.
Another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a pet feeding system wherein the detached feeding vessel may be place upon a generally flat surface and used for feeding a relatively small dog (e.g., a puppy) on the ground or floor.
Another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a pet feeding system wherein the feeding vessel can be easily and conveniently grasped for removal from the support structure.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a pet feeding system wherein the feeding vessel has a raised back wall to prevent foodstuffs, such as dog food and water, from xe2x80x9csplashingxe2x80x9d out of the feeding vessel.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a pet feeding system, wherein the support structure allows the pet to conveniently position itself close to the feeding vessels.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a pet feeding system which eliminates the need for ballast material to provide stability.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a pet feeding system wherein the support structure can be stacked for convenient storage.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a pet feeding system wherein the support structure includes a storage compartment for conveniently storing foodstuff before dispensing in a feeding vessel.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a pet feeding system wherein the foodstuff stored in a storage compartment thereof provides ballast for the feeding system.
Still other advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed description, accompanying drawings and appended claims.